The Outsiders
by Plungerpal
Summary: Link's youngest brother can count on his brothers and on his friends. But not much else besides trouble with the rich kids who beat up kids like him for fun. At least he knows what to expect-until one night someone takes it too far.
1. Default Chapter

The Outsiders Part One: The Jump

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Shigeru Miyamoto does. I also don't own the novel The Outsiders. S.E Hilton does.

Character List

Bond(Link's youngest brother)-Ponyboy Curtis

Tie(Link's second youngest brother)-Sodapop Curtis

Link-Darry Curtis

Saria-Johnny Cade

The Running Man(who I have named Slim)-Steve Randle

Ganondorf (I made him good)-Dallas Winston

Skull Kid-Two-bit Matthews

Malon-Cherry Valance

Kafei-Randy

And now, on with the story!

            As I stepped out of the movie house into the bright light of the sun, I had only two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home. I hadn't planned ahead so I didn't have a ride. I wouldn't bring one of my brothers because Tie, my older brother, can't sit still long enough to enjoy a movie and Link is just too busy working to take me to a movie. If only I had thought of asking one of the four kids who we grew up with to come. Then maybe my walk home wouldn't have turned out the way it did.

            In our area of Hyrule, there are two classes: Socs and Greasers. Myself and my friends are all Greasers. Don't get us wrong, there are no gangs besides Tim Shepherd's outfit. There's just groups of friends. The Socs throw beer blasts and are all rich. Us Greasers are all damned poor. Besides beer blasts, the Socs have one other hobby: jumping Greasers. That's what happened on my way home. I was jumped.

            I was just walking along minding my own business when this cart pulls up beside me. Four guys all around the build of Link jumped out. I could tell they were just looking for trouble.

            "Hey Grease. Need a haircut?" One of the Socs sneered and grabbed me. I could smell gin in his breath. So that was the deal. It was four drunk Socs looking for trouble. I remembered how little Saria got beaten up by a gang of Socs. We couldn't even recognize her afterwards. I screamed and the Soc flipped out his switchblade and held it against my throat.

            "One more noise and the haircut will begin right below the chin." The Soc sneered. I was scared so I started to cry. I'm only fourteen. That's too young to die. The Soc put his hand over my mouth to attempt to shut me up. I bit down as hard as I could and I tasted blood.

            Just then, I saw the Soc go flying and heard a switchblade flip open. I saw Link, Tie, and the four other kids who were are buddies.

            "Are you okay Bond?" Link asked me as he shook me.

            "Yeah. I'm fine Link. Just stop shaking me." I sobbed.

Link is the most mature out of all of us. He has a really muscular chest from his years of adventuring. Link is movie-star brand of handsome. He's really smart but he had to miss college to look after my brother and me after our parents died. He looks so much like Dad did that while Dad was still alive, a lot of people thought they were brothers instead of father and son. He may look like my dad, but he's nothing like him. My dad never hurt someone on purpose and was always goofing off yet Link is so serious and is rough with me by accident a lot. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy. He just cares too much.

            "Nice bruise you got there Bond. Makes you look tough." The smallest but second oldest out of all of us said. In our neighborhood, tough and tuff mean two different things. Tough means the same thing as rough but tuff means cool or suave.

            "Thanks Two-Bit." I responded.

            Two-Bit is the biggest joker of our clique. He couldn't stop making funny comments to save his life. He always had to get his two bits which is how he got his name. Even his teachers forgot that his real name was Skull Kid. He's eighteen but looks a lot younger because he's so short. He's only a junior at school though. He doesn't go to learn. He just goes for kicks. Two Bit's pride and joy is his black handled switchblade, which he acquired with his fine shoplifting skills.

            "Are you sure you're okay Bond?" my older brother Tie asked.

            "I'm fine Tie. Don't worry about me." I responded.

            Tie is a lot like Two-Bit, meaning he's reckless. He's a dropout at sixteen but he's a great guy. He can get drunk without touching alcohol. He gets drunk off of life itself. He's really handsome and girls flock around him 24/7 but he's attached to his girl Zelda. He and his best friend Slim work at the G8 cart repair station in the middle of Hyrule which is always busy either because of Slim's skill with carts or because he attracts girls like flies. Slim doesn't like me and thinks I'm just a little kid.

            If I had to pick a character of our circle of friends, it would have to be Gandondorf Dragmire. He's green and has a nose the size of Kakariko Village. He grew up in Termina where he did his share of doing wrong. He jumped people, picked pockets, killed people, shoplifted, gambled, picked up prostitutes, rolled drunks, and held up stores. I like to draw him when he's in a dangerous mood because he's just so interesting.             There is one thing and one thing alone that Ganondorf loves and that's little Saria Sage. She's sixteen but because she's so small; almost as small as Two-Bit, and because she's so jumpy, she looks ten. Her old man beats her rotten but that doesn't bother her because of the beating she received from the Socs. She reminds me of a lost puppy that got kicked way too many times. She's everybody's little sister and without us, her friends, she would never have known what love and care is like.

            "Come on Bond. Let's get you home and washed up." Link said and patted his leg. Sometimes he treats me like a dog.

            "Hang on. I'm going to the Nightly Double tomorrow. Anyone want to come with?" Ganondorf asked.

            "Can't Ganondorf. Me and Tie are picking up Nabooru and Zelda for dancing." Slim said.

            "I plan on getting wasted tomorrow night but if I don't, I'll come by." Two-Bit said.

            "Me and Saria'll come." I said. Saria doesn't usually open her mouth unless she has to.

            When me, Tie, and Link got home, Link made me take a bath. I hate baths since I usually have to wash away all the grease in my hair. And the water really burned the cuts. When I was finished, I crawled into the lower bunk of the bunk bed me and Tie share. Usually we talk a bit before we go to sleep.

            "Why does Link act the way he usually does?" I asked.

            "He has a lot of stress on his shoulders. He has to pay all the bills with the money he earns by building houses. And the fact that I'm going out with his former girlfriend don't do much good either." Tie smirked.

            "Why did you drop out of school Tie?" I asked.

            "I'm dumb, kid. I don't know why. Darry got top grades and a scholarship to HU and you're in high school at fourteen. The smartness isn't hereditary." Tie said. After that, we both went to sleep.

Next chapter, Bond, Saria, Two-Bit and Ganondorf pick up two Soc girls! The R rating will be explained in later chapters.


	2. The Nightly Double

The Outsiders Part Two: The Nightly Double

            That night, me and Saria met Ganondorf under the lamp post outside of the Bazaar, where both me and Saria stuffed our jackets full of cigarettes.

            There are lots of drive-ins in town but the cheapest and best is the Nightly Double. You just park your cart and hook up the stereos to the side. It's free with a cart but it's 20 rupees without one. We could all easily afford it but Ganondorf doesn't like to do things the legal way. We hopped the fence and walked over to the rows of seats by the concession stands.

There were two girls sitting in front of us. One had bright long red hair and the other had the same red hair but not as long.

            "Hey Bond. Watch this." Ganondorf said and put his feet up on the long-haired one's seat. The girl turned around and glared at Ganondorf. I recognized her. She was a cheerleader at my school. Glory, she was pretty.

            "Can you please put your feet down like a civilized person?" She asked. Ganondorf smirked.

            "We're not civilized people. We're Greasers." Ganondorf laughed. The girl got angry and pulled up on his legs. Ganondorf's seat tipped over and he fell flat on his back. Ganondorf stood up and brushed himself off.

            "What'd you do that for? Just for that I'm going to sit with y'all." Ganondorf sneered and sat right beside the girl and put his arm around her. She slapped him.

            "Why can't you just be nice?" She asked.

            "I'm never nice." He smirked. Saria was getting angry. She stood up and walked right over to Ganondorf.

            "Cut it out Ganondorf." She said in her tiny voice. If it had been me or Slim or even Two-Bit we'd be decked in a second but this was sweet little Saria. Everybody's little sister.

            "All right, all right. You little shit." Ganondorf growled and stumbled off into the darkness. I stood up to go apologize to the girls.

            "So I guess you're going to pass on us now too." The girl said.

            "No, actually." I said, taken aback by her comment. She smiled. She had pretty teeth.

            "You don't seem the type to bother a lady. Why don't you come and sit up here with us. The little girl too." She said. Saria's face fell at this comment. She was sixteen yet she still looked ten. We came up and sat with them. Me beside the girl with the long hair and Saria beside the other one.

            "So, what are your names?" The pretty one asked.

            "I'm Bond Hero and this is Saria Sage." I answered. Most people have a surprised look when they here my name. They're always like 'You're kidding!' or 'That's your real name?' but instead Malon smiled.

            "That's a very original name." She said.

            "My dad was an original person. I've got two brothers named Tie and Link." I said.

            "You're kidding! Link Hero is your brother? The hero of time?" She gasped.

            "Yeah." I said. Finally Saria said something.

            "How come you're not scared of us like you were of Ganondorf?" She asked.

            "You two seem too sweet to scare someone. First off, you didn't join in Ganondorf's dirty talk. And when we invited you to sit with us you didn't act as if it was an invitation to make out for the night-you I mean. Not Saria. Besides that, I've heard of Ganondorf Dragmire and he looked hard as nails and twice as tough. Besides that, you two don't look mean." Malon said.

            "Yeah. Sure. We're young and innocent." I scowled.

            "That's not what I meant. You've seen too much to be innocent. You're just not dirty." She explained. Finally, Anju changed the subject.

            "How old are you two?" She asked.

            "Fourteen." I answered.

            "Sixteen." Saria reluctantly said.

            "That's funny. I thought you were both'' Anju got out before Malon cut her off.

            "Sixteen." She said although we knew Anju meant we both look ten. We know it. We get it all the time.

            Halfway through the movie, Ganondorf came back with an armful of cokes. He handed one to each of the girls.

            "Maybe this will cool you off Greaser!" Malon screamed and tossed it in his face. Ganondorf shrugged and looked around. Tim Shepherd was coming straight towards us. Ganondorf ran off. That was the last we saw of him that night. Later we learned that the reason they were alone was because they came with their boyfriends but the boys had brought along ale so they ran off. Just then I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder.

            "All right Greasers. You've had it." A cold voice boomed. I turned around to see Two-Bit grinning impishly at us.

            "Hey Two-Bit." I smiled, relieved that it was him and not some Socs. I looked at Saria. She was all pale and shaking.

            "Sorry kid. Didn't mean to scare you like that." Two-Bit said, feeling bad that he had scared Saria out of her mind. He climbed over the seats and sat in between Anju and Saria. "Who's this? Your great aunts?"

            "Great grandmothers, thrice removed." Malon giggled.

            "Glory, you're ninety-five if you're a day." Two-Bit played along.

            "I'm a night." Malon said.

            "Sister, you are a sharp one. What're you doing getting picked up by a greasy hood like Bond?" Two-Bit joked.

            "We actually picked them up." Anju said. "We're Gerudo slave traders and we're thinking of shanghaiing them. They're worth ten ponies apiece."

            "They ain't worth five. Say something in Gerudo, Saria." Two-Bit joked.

            "Aw cut it out. Ganondorf was bothering them so they asked us to sit up here with them to protect them. Probably against wisecracking hoodlums like you." Saria said.

            "Where is old Ganon anyway?" Two-Bit asked.

            "Tim Shepherd started chasing him so he ran." I said.

            "Bond, will you come with me to get some popcorn?" Malon asked sweetly.

            "Sure. You all want some?" I asked.

            "Yeah. Get Saria something too. I'm buying." Two-Bit said and flipped me fifty rupees.

            When we got to the concession stand there was, as usual, a line a mile long so we had to wait. Lots of people were staring at us. It's not every day you see a Greaser and a really attractive Soc standing together. Malon didn't notice though.

            "Your friend, the short one. He's okay right?"

            "He's not like Ganondorf if that's what you mean. He's okay."

            She smiled and I could see in her mind that she was thinking about something else.

            "Saria's been hurt badly, hasn't she?"

            "Her old man's beating her up all the time and she got jumped a while ago by some Socs." I said and began telling the story. I didn't like to tell it but she wanted to hear it.

            It was almost four months ago. Me and everybody else were hanging out at the empty lot drinking soda. Slim finished his last bottle of coke when he noticed something laying on the ground. It was Saria's green jacket. Her only jacket.

            "Looks like Saria forgot her jacket." Slim said until he noticed a stain the colour of rust. Then we noticed some more stains on the grass leading to a small lump. It was Saria. Tie reached her first. He turned her over and I almost got sick. Someone had beaten her badly.

            We were used to seeing Saria bruised a lot but it was nothing like this. Saria's face was cut up and swollen and there was a large gash from her temple to her cheekbone. She never got rid of that scar. I stood there trembling. I thought she was dead until she started crying. It took a lot to make Saria cry. Finally, she managed to get a story out between sobs.

            "There was a whole bunch of them. They jumped out of a blue cart and started beating on me. One of them was wearing a bunch of rings. It's not that they beat me half to death. I can take that. It's just that they scared me. I can't take that. They threatened me with everything under the sun." That's what she said before she passed out.

            She almost died that day. It's a miracle that she's still alive. She now carries a six-inch switchblade in her back pocket. She would kill the next one who jumped her. They would never hurt her again.

            Not over her dead body.

            When I finished the story, I looked at Malon. She was pale and looked like she was going to be sick.

            "You've got to believe me, Bond. Not all Socs are like that. That's like saying all you Greasers are like Ganondorf Dragmire. We have troubles too."

            Sure, I thought. Troubles like fancy carts and fancy clothes. If I had troubles like that, I'd consider myself lucky.

            I know better now.

Next chapter, Bond and Saria go through a life-changing event that will scar them forever.


End file.
